User talk:BachLynn23
Hello. I've been editing on Wikia since June, 2010, and am an administrator and a Bureaucrat here. If you need help with anything or have any questions you can leave a message on my talk page or send me an , or on Skype BachLynn23. Cheers! Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) Hi! I just wanted to inform that I will not be back here for two weeks due to a giant exam coming. Please don't delete the characters if I exceeded the inactivity rate. Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 10:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Hey I was wondering if I could create a page for Remi to do crystal ball readings? User:Jrite10 01:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, well I was wondering if you could help me, you see, my user page says that I am only a level two user, but it also says that I have been on here since August 28th. Thanks- Mo2damo 02:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there any formal process for a girl joining the hunters? Or just move her from her cabin to Artemis' cabin? LongClawTiger 02:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Levels Hey Bach sorry to bother you, I was just wondering when I was going to go up to level three. Since its only two days away from me being level four, you can just change it then I suppose. I just wanted to give you a heads up, sorry if I bothered you and thanks again Rawr talk to me 20:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sapphire Guess what, Bach?? I talked to Starz and I got Sapphire!!! Yayy!! I think i'll tweak the history a little bit, and can you update her page with glowing borders and stuff? Only if you got time, so no rush. Thanks! Queen.Bee(hello!) 08:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OP Okay, I took off the power, can you take off the OP sign? Lalalego23 15:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Le List #Tristan Carter, Son of Demeter (Major) #Jasmine Jarvis, Daughter of Persephone (Major) #Brad Cooper, Son of Apollo (Major) #Fléur Jolié, Daughter of Eros, Huntress (Minor) #Jessamine Opaleye. daughter of Calypso (Broken Covenant) #Isidora de Medici,daughter of Hecate, (Major) #Camdagnaisha, Daughter of Hermes, (Major) #Anastasia, Daughter of Mnemosyne (Major) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 17:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Karrie Kelley Is there anyway I can get Karrie Kelley back wothout remaking her XXaphroditeXx 23:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) USer Levels Hey,um I'm just wondering when will I cahnge levels since I'm here for about 2 weeks and still am Entry Level. Since it was you who awarded me that, I thought I should ask. Sorry if it's a dumb question, I'm still new ^^" BloomOfFairyTailMessages? 00:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Is it working for chu? I'm having problems connecting... [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 14:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Does Elena still do tarot card readings, and is Serenity going on the quest with us? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 14:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not really sure, as soon as possible, really. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 14:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. I heard you did PIB's favicon, and I was wondering if you can do my wiki's. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 06:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Bach! yes, your favorite brownie's back. :) unfortunately I can only appear in a limited capacity, meaning I can spend very little time on the wiki. This is because I am usually working on school work. I'm in college after all so I dont have your normal highschool/junior high wiki user's load of hw. Also, whenever I'm relaxing, and on the internet, there are, actually quite literally, a dozen other places I check out before I come over here. I'm interested in discussing the newest PJ book, as soon as I get my hands on it!, and also RP'ing. I also want to go that dance. Interesting things seem to happen around the time of dances after all ;) oh! btw, speaking of which, I hope I honored my promise not to speak of the Broken Covenant until after they attacked at the dance? lol, i was actually on the Chat when the secret broke out. I think someone saw one of the admin's most edited pages, and then the secret was let out. Lemme tell u what, right when the guy burst on to the Chat knowing the secret it was REALLL confusing what was being talked about. Hahaha, good times right? Anyway, hope to hear from you soon, and i hope life is treating you right. God bless 15:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I won't do it againAnnaWiseLAJ 17:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC)AnnaWiseLAJAnnaWiseLAJ 17:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Kyrenia Deas I thought i should let you know that i adopted Kyrenia Deas from Son.Of.Khione.